thesithempiremerconianfandomcom-20200215-history
General Davek Baird (Darth Daikon)
General Davek Baird was an infamous military commander of the Merconian Order. Rebellious to the core, Mercer found himself at odds with General Baird more than any other entity in the galaxy. His presence was a constant source of tension in the Order, but due to his prowess as a warrior his military career advanced despite the fact. He was consumed in the cataclysm of the Valcyn Galaxy. Early History and First Crusade: Davek Baird began his career as a Master Carbineer serving in the sith military. He was a personal friend of Lord Mercer (at the time Lord Brush) and he ascended quickly to power within the Order. His career diverged early enough away from the military however. He was given the title Darth Daikon and placed on the First Sith Council by Lord Mercer. Darth Daikon was hardly zealous in his position on the first council. He frequently disagreed with Mercer (a trend followed by literally every other member of the First Council as well) and was essentially a nonfactor in the First Crusade (due largely in part to his continued training at that point). He was not present at the mutiny of the council ending the First Crusade. Second Crusade: Darth Daikon entered the Second Crusade a more experienced warrior. His ability with a carbine was unmatched and he had begun to experiment with medical skills. He participated in a number of military engagements in the Second Crusade including a handful with Thump (such as the Seige of Koriban and the Seige of Hobbiton). Halfway through the Crusade Darth Daikon renounced his Darth title in order to become a general in the sith military. He was made Supreme Commander of Sith Forces during the conflict, but he rarely led battles alone (largely because Mercer participated in every battle of the Second Crusade). Tension was high between Mercer and Davek at this point due to incessant disagreements about everything from military deployment to questions of ethics. Many in the Order feared that the internal conflict would manifest into a civil war between the footsoldiers overseen by General Davek and the purer sith loyal to Mercer. While the edge was skirted frequently no such turmoil erupted. In the Battle of Rage, the sith military found themselves outgunned, outnumbered, and outmaneuvered. Mercer and Davek had led a strike force against Daneti (leader of Rage) in hopes of assassinating him and destroying the everexpanding guild Rage and their city which was very close to the expanding city of Koriban, the sith capital. The strike force of about 15 people (including Darth Omniveuzer) stormed the city hall finding initial success (the sith slaughtered nearly 10 people in the initial attack and lost only 3), however shortly thereafter they realized their true position. They were barricaded in the city hall and were surrounded by at least 30 members of Rage (with snipers in the hills ensuring none would escape). With the inevitable death of both Lord Mercer and General Baird, the sith army faced the dark reality that they were going to lose the war with Rage, and Koriban (and the entire order) would be destroyed. As Daneti's forces stormed the city hall, the sith fought valiently. Mercer, General Baird, and Darth Omniveuzer, refusing to surrender, fought and killed 15 more people by funneling them through tight corridors and using General Bairds poison to soften them up. Eventually, General Baird stormed the main stage of the city hall in an attempt to revive fallen sith in the main hall. Mercer and Omniveuzer continued to hold their position in the back room. Sith after sith fell but not without heavy casualties for Daneti. Eventually Omniveuzer fell to Daneti. Mercer and the wookie engaged (at which time Mercer killed him). His personal medic revived him and Mercer knew that the fight was lost. Meanwhile General Baird, unable to revive the fallen, continued to battle across the mainstage, killing a variety of Rage soldiers foolish enough to enter his poison hurricane that had permeated the city hall. Mercer exited the backroom into the main hall where General Baird was being overwhelmed. Both knew death was inevitable. Daneti came charging out of the backroom following Mercer and took a swing at General Baird. He looked at Mercer and in an act of selfless courage threw his last bacta bomb onto the badly wounded Mercer, returning him to full health. As he did, he was engulfed. Mercer escaped the city (by killing two snipers and fleeing into the hills). His sacrifice spared the Merconian Order. Mercer and General Baird regrouped the battered strike force in Koriban fearing a counter attack that never came. They managed to drag Rage into a stalemate and neither side found the victory they needed. While the Second Crusade was over, the sith were badly fractured. Third Crusade and the Death of General Baird: General Baird took command of Sith Intelligence at the outset of the Third Crusade and became the first and last Spymaster of the Sith. Through a long and complicated campaign he managed to permeate IHC and C-O and helped the sith get a foothold in each. However, he had a serious problem with Mercer's intent to destroy C-O and he opposed Mercer in his attempt to obtain a council position within C-O by running for the very position himself (Ironically General Baird was supported in this by Darth Zaine who was also opposed to Mercer's plan). Mercer was then forced to infiltrate IHC himself because he did not trust General Baird to destroy IHC when the time came. Mercer eventually brought both the guilds down but in doing so found great opposition from General Baird, who hated Iostes (the leader of IHC) but had a soft spot for other people Mecrer intended to destroy. At the end of the Third Crusade, Valcyn was imploding in on itself. General Davek, unable to escape the inferno, was consumed in the cataclysm of Valcyn. Little thought was given to him again.